fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 9
The Hollow Legion "So Jasper what this second gauntlet do?" Adam asked as they walked into the armory at the Sanctuary. "Now each gauntlet is capable of casting a spell by wearing a two gauntlets on each hand you can unleash a desisting combination of power each time you cast a spell" Jasper said. "Meaning you can combine let's say Force Push with Vortex, any combination and the spells power will be even greater" August said. "Inferno-Vortex, Force Push-Ice Strom, Chaos-Shock the possibilities are endless" Jasper said. "They can do that?" Adam said looking at the gauntlets on his left and right hand. "Amazing, come on Adam we must go" Anna said as they returned back to Walter as they exited the cave. "Ahhh! You can almost smell the sunlight, isn't it wonderful? The damp, muggy, soggy, sunlight" Walter said. "Uh I do smell something" Anna said looking around trying to figure out the smell. "Is this a swamp?" Adam asked. "This is Mourningwood all right, I hope the people we're looking for are still alive" Walter said as Adam and Anna looked at Walter. "Why wouldn't they be?" Adam asked. "Because, come nightfall, it's one of the most dangerous places in Albion, I don't know about dangerous but I'm still starting to get a rash, bloody swamp" Walter said. "I'm getting this eerie feeling about this place" Anna said. "So am I" Adam said as they reached an old stone bridge. "We made a good team back in the cave didn't we?" Walter said. "We sure did" Anna said. "It's been a while since I got stuck into a real fight it was just like fighting by your father's and your mother's side, I'd forgotten what it was like, standing next to a hero" Walter said. "You fought alongside my mother?" Anna asked. "Yes back then it was the four of us, Sparrow the Old hero King, Hammer the Hero of Strength, Garth the Hero of Will and myself the kid that Sparrow took in to train to be a hero one day" Walter said. "How old were you when you meet my father?" Adam asked. "I was thirteen, we meet in a graveyard in Bowerstone when two morons summoned an army of Hollow Men in there and from that point I aided him on his quests to save Albion from Lucien a mad man who would have destroyed the world" Walter said. "Amazing, but wasn't there another hero?" Anna asked as Walter made a face. "He is far from a hero I believe you two know Reaver" Walter said. "Reaver? My father hated that man when I was a kid" Adam said. "And for good reason, Reaver almost got your father killed" Walter said. "Wait how old was Reaver? Because he looks to be what? 26? 28?" Anna said. "He's much older than that, his youth is given to him by the Shadow Court if Reaver ever ask you two for a favor never agree to it that will get you nothing but trouble" Walter said. "I'll remember that" Anna said as they walked on a wooden bridge. "I think we're almost there" Walter said as they passed a red flag, "that must be the place up ahead, what I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath." "Oh that sounds good" Anna said as they approached a structure with a wooden gate and a guard on top with a gun. "Cease your movement!" the man yelled as Adam, Walter and Anna stopped moving to look up at the man, "be you men or be you Hollow Men?" "Do we look like Hollow Men?" Anna said. "Have you gone daft boy? Open up the door" Walter said. "Walter? Is that you?" "The very same, now are you going to let us in or what?" Walter said. "Right, yes of course, open the gate! Tell Major Swift Walter's here!" "Who are we meeting?" Anna asked as the gate to the Mourninwood Fort opened and hey stepped in to be greeted by Major Swift and Ben Finn. "Welcome sir Walter" a guard said. "Sir!" another said. "You're popular around here" Anna said. "There he is, the one and only Major Swift" Walter said shaking the Major hand. "Walter! What the blazes are you doing here?" Major Swift asked. "We came looking for you, I have a proposition" Walter said. "You came all this way to proposition us? And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned" Ben Finn said as he glance at Anna and smirked as he looked her up as down as Anna got annoyed. "Ben Finn! It's good to see you, I take it the legends about this place are true then?" Walter asked. "I'll say, you've never seen so many Hollow Men in on place, we've been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them" Major Swift said as they followed him towards some graves, "mainly it's us getting eradicated we lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here and the buggers will be back tonight." "Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments, doesn't he? That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about" Walter said. "Is this...?" Major Swift asked looking at Adam. "The prince yes, I'll explain just treat him and Annabel like any other pair of hands for now" Walter said. "Fair enough, Captain Finn will show you to the mortar, we could use a body up there" Major Swift said. "Meet me on the wall when you're ready, I'll introduce you to Private Jammy, so called because he is the luckiest sod in the fort, see you later beautiful" Ben Finn said to Anna as she rolled her eyes. "You'll probably be stuck by that mortar all night, take a look around first, talk to the men, it never hurts to know who's got your back" Walter said. "Come on Adam" Anna said. After walking around and meeting the men and both given Military outfits to change in Anna and Adam walked up to the wall where Ben Finn was waiting. "Hey prince I like this new look for you, I hatted that fake beard you had to wear" Anna said. "So did I it was itchy as hell" Adam said as Anna giggled as they approached Ben. "I don't suppose you've ever used a mortar before? There's nothing to it, there's always a slight chance of maining of course, but I'm sure you'll pick it up" Ben Finn said. "Yeah sure" Anna said. "First, I'd like you to meet Private Jammy, he'll be your loader" Ben said as Adam and Anna both noticed the man looked to have taken the most injuries and was covered in white bandages. "Pleasure to meet you, it's true what they about me, you know, jammiest soldier in Albion, seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standing" Jammy said. "Really?" Adam said impressed by this. "Don't worry you'll get used to him, after a while he's hardly revolting at all, right Jammy time to show them the robes" Ben said. "Yes sir! Right then my life's going to be in your hands so let's make sure you know what you're doing okay? Go on grab the mortar and we'll do some practice shoots" Jammy said as Adam took hold of the mortar. "Let's see what you've got, see that scarecrow over there? Blow it up! Yeah that's right! Let's blow it to buggery! Come on!" Jammu said. "Okay" Adam said aiming as he fired as they watched the scarecrow get hit and blown up. "Yes! Yes! Boom! You see that? You see it? That scarecrow's a goner!" Jammy said. "Let me try" Anna said taking a hold of the mortar and fired and took out another scarecrow. "Boosh! Goodbye Mr. Scarecrow! That was blood brilliant!" "All right Jammy don't get too excited, you know what happens when you do, let's just take care of that last one" Ben said. "Just one left, hang on I don't remember setting this one up" Jammy said as they looked to the scarecrow that was a skeleton as they saw it was nightfall as the eyes glowed and the Hollow Man roared as more began to rise as one pointed and the others began firing at them. "Get down!" Adam yelled tackling Anna as they avoided the guns shoots, "you okay?" he asked helping her up. "Yeah, where the hell did they come from?" Anna asked. "They're here! Start loading!" Ben yelled as Adam took hold of the mortar and fired at the Hollow Men blowing them up. "Yes sir! Let's blow these buggers to smithereens! Come on mate!" Jammy yelled. "Adam there some on the left!" Anna yelled. "I got them!" Adam said firing at the Hollow Men and blowing more up. "A bloody Hollow Man Army! They're everywhere!" Anna yelled drawing her pistol and began firing at the Hollow Men. "They're at the rear gate! Take positions!" Major Swift yelled as they all headed below to the banging gate as everyone began to draw their weapons. "All guns on the gate! We can't let them though!" Ben yelled. "Push! Push!" a man yelled as two soldiers tried to hold the doors closed. "I can't hold it! They're too strong!" "Watch that door!" Ben yelled as it collapsed on the two men and Hollow Men began to rush in. "Attack!" Major Swift yelled as all gun began to be fired as Anna began swinging her hammer. "Prince, now would be a good time to try out that combination spell!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer down on a Hollow Man. "Inferno is the best spell against them and Vortex, let's see what they will give me!" Adam said as he formed the Inferno fire in one hand and the Vortex win as he yelled, "Inferno-Vortex!" he yelled slamming his hands on the ground creating a firery tornado destroy all the Hollow Men it sucked in. "There's more of them! They're coming through the windows!" Ben yelled. "Keep fighting!" Walter yelled slashing hit sword through a Hollow Man. "Don't these things ever stay dead!" Anna yelled smashing another skull and drew her gun and shoved it in a Hollow Man mouth and shot it head off. "YA!" Adam yelled slicing through several Hollow Men with his sword as Xander tackled a few down and tore their necks apart. "Well done!" Walter yelled as Anna smashed the last one as they all looked around for any more and saw the attack ended. "Victory! All hail the prince!" Major Swift yelled. "We did it? We won!" Anna said hugging Adam as she realized what she did and released the surprised Adam, "sorry, got carried away" she blushed. "It's alright" Adam said smiling as Anna looked away not wanting him to see she blushed harder from his smile. "Now, who's for a pint?" Major Swift asked. "I could use a drink" Anna said as a Wisp flew through the door and into Lieutenant Simmion grave as a massive Hollow Man fist punched out of the grave with a sword sword. "Lieutenant Simmions! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" Major Swift yelled as a massive Hollow Man with a hole through its chest stood from its grave wield two swords. "Dosen't anyone follow orders anymore?!" Ben yelled as the Hollow Man roared sending a powerful wave of wind in all directions that sent all the standing soldiers and heroes flying back and hitting whatever they hit. "Ow!" Anna groaned as she saw all the others were knocked out as Adam stood up growling. "Looks like it's just us!" Adam growled drawing his sword. "Let's put this guy back to his grave" Anna said drawing her hammer. Fire!" Adam yelled as him and Anna began shooting at Simmons as it spat out several wisps creating more Hollow Men. "Just stay dead you damn things!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into an attack Hollow men. "Inferno-Vortex!" Adam yelled getting rid of the weaker Hollow Men. "Now!" Anna yelled as Adam used a different spell. "Time Stop!" he yelled as him and Anna charged at the slow moving Simmons and began hitting him with several attacks as it disappeared and teleported behind them now moving fast and swung it blades as Anna and Adam quickly dodged rolled out of the way. "This thing just used Time Stop!" Adam growled as its eyes glowed and the Shock spell came at them. "Move!" Anna yelled as they quickly dodged as more Hollow Men were summoned. "Inferno-Blade!" Adam yelled making fiery swords stab into the Simmons Hollow Man. Simmons then created Blades as they came at Anna they nearly dodged them. "How many spells does this bloody thing know?!" Anna growled smashing another Hollow Man out of her way. "I have no idea!" Adam yelled slicing his sword at Simmons as it teleported away again. "Hold still!" Anna yelled as Simmons teleported in front of her as she held up her hammer to block the blade he brought down as he kicked her over as she rolled out of the way as he tried to hit her with his blade again. "Anna hold on!" Adam yelled charging from behind and stabbed his sword into the back of its head, "Inferno-Vortex!" he yelled hitting it as the Hollow Man finally shattered back to bones and fell to the ground as Anna and Adam panted. "Thanks" Anna said as Adam offered her his hand as she took it and he helped her up. "That was pretty damn impressive so your father wasn't the last Hero of Albion after all" Ben said. "Couldn't have done it along" Adam said. "No it was all you my prince" Anna said. "We did it! No really we did!" Major Swift said as the soldiers all cheered. "Let the poets tell our epic tale, the Swift Brigade fought against impossible odds, they won, the end, well Sir Walter, you didn't do too bad, for an old man" Ben said. "Neither did you for a buffoon" Walter said as they both laughed. "Ahhhh that was just like old times, Walter, just like old times" Major Swift said. "So what do you say? Will you join us? With your help we can put a stop to Logan's madness, bring back the real Albion army" Walter said. "I swore to serve my king to the death, we all did but this isn't the way it was mean to be the old guard has been shoved aside and these new solders Logan's been gathering...they don't care about the land or it's people" Major Swift said. "And I bet they get pain more" Ben said as Major Swift looked to Adam. "Walter has absolute fate in you, and after seeing you in action, so do I, all I ask is that you make a soldiers oath let your armies protect the people instead of oppressing them, bring honor back to this uniform" Major Swift said. "Yeah and don't forget that pay rise" Ben said. "Shut up Ben" Walter said. "I promise" Adam said shaking Major Swift hand as the Seal symbols papered and the area was the engulfed in the white light as time froze again as Adam and Anna entered the light. At the Road Anna and Adam saw they had more followers now as Theresa appeared again. "This has been a momentous day with the support of Major Swift and his soldiers, the revolution grows in strength, and you move one step closer to becoming the leader this kingdom needs" she said disappearing as the gates opened and their new statues with their new outfits appeared as they began opening more chests gaining new weapons upgrades and magic before they returned back. "Then it's settled, we're heading back to Bowerstone now, there are some people there I'm hoping will join us, we'll send for you when we're ready" Walter said. "Then I shall bid you a good luck and farewell and all that" Major Swift said. "And just try not to get the rest of these lads killed, will you? We're going to need you all" Walter said. "You always know what to say to keep morale up, Wally, now get outta here" Ben said. "Farewell my friends" Walter said. "Goodbye!" Anna said. "Bye!" Adam said as they headed out the gates. "Come on, you did good today, but we're just getting warmed up" Walter said as they walked up a hill with some ruins. "If you feel like exploring, go ahead I'll meet you at the sewers to Bowerstone, you can't miss them" Walter said. "We should check to see what quests there is to be done then" Anna said. "Good idea" Adam said as they appeared back in the Sanctuary. "I added your promise to Swift on the wall" Jasper said as Anna approached all the promises. "Wow it sure is getting bigger" Anna said as they approached the map. "Hey there's a couple things going on in Brightwall" Adam said. "Then that's are first stop" Anna said.